Message of the Dragons - Water
|} Ally: |hp=100|def=10|coin=100|esk=212}} |hp=100|def=10|coin=300|esk=258}} |} : Don’t laugh! : But... ahh ha ha! : I said, DON’T LAUGH AT ME! Dragon Spiritor: What happened... Dragon Spiritor: Ursula, how on earth could you sew my clothes like that? : Sorry, Sara, I just want to help... : Ah hahaha! Look! : There’s a trouser leg on one side of it, and a sleeve on the other. : Is there anyone here who can wear this? Dragon Spiritor: Ursula, you’re really... : Sara, I... Dragon Spiritor: No, actually I’m grateful. Dragon Spiritor: I’ve never thought that you would do this for me... 　　Sara’s golden eyes lit up as she smiled. Dragon Spiritor: Thank you. 　　Although Ursula behaved in a silly manner, she was not stupid. In reality, she was just exhausted from cheering herself up after numerous failures and regrets; therefore, she became clumsy and not delicate enough. 　　Dragon-features had began growing on Sara, so Ursula wanted to alter her clothes, but she did it wrong. When Ursula finally got it right, Sara had already passed away as the power of dragons in her body went out of control. All Ursula could do was to bury the clothes with her best friend. 【Before Battles】 Wizard: Absorb these souls, Wizard: and learn how to utilize the power of the Ethereal Dragons! : ‘Sara died because she can’t control the power...’ : ‘If I get used to it, can I help the others stay away from madness?’ }} Ally: |} : All I can do is try... 　　A Dragon Spiritor noticed Ursula. He charged at Ursula, claws ready for attack. As she was focusing on the power of resonance, Ursula could not evade the attack. Just before the scratch landed, a strong gust of wind knocked the berserk spiritor aside. The next moment Ursula was liftedup by a pair of warm hands. The owner of the hands brought her to a higher ground, where she saw her wounded companions, Barbara and Agatha. : You haven’t gone mad, right? : How is it? Can you wake them? : He’s... gone completely mad. : ‘Don’t cry! Ursula! There must be a way!’ 　　The campsite was covered with black smoke. A few wizards here and there were trying to stop the Dragon Spiritors from killing each other. In the camp square, there was a strange man glowing with mysterious glints, brutally slaughtering those around him. : He’s going crazy! Let’s get out of here! 　　Reaching out telepathically, Ursula discovered immediately that the man was absorbing the power of dragons from everyone inducing insanity. : But everyone is—Ursula! 　　Ursula jumped down. After easing Ursula’s landing with a gust of wind, Babara and Agatha followed her immediately. : What’re you doing? : I must stop him! 【Before Battles】 Heretics: Calm down, offsprings of Ethereal Dragons! : I am not going mad. Please let me stop him! 【End】 Crying Dragon Spiritor: No! Don’t take away my power! Roaring Dragon Spiritor: Weakling! You are not qualified to possess it! Dying Wizard: It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have stolen the Great Mage’s. I did wrong! Roaring Dragon Spiritor: Die! : Stop! They’re not retaliating! 　　The man covered in dark-purple glints stopped. He approached Ursula as he stared blankly at her. He couldn’t help himself but hold out his hands to grab hers. : Sophie? : Ursula! Get away from that monster! 　　The man grasped Ursula’s hand. His dragon claw shrank and turned back into a human palm. Stained with blood, his fingers hooked onto Ursula’s webbed hand. Ursula was frightened, but, at the same time, the man’s golden eyes reminded Ursula of those of Sara. : Run! The wizards are coming! Heretics: The offsprings of Ethereal Dragons! Are you dodging your responsibilities? : It’s all your fault... If I had never met you... If you had never existed! 　　The man released his rage on the wizards and blasted an opening in the enemies’ encirclement with a single blow. Barbara raised her staff to create a gust which blew the three Dragon Maidens and the man away. In response, the wizards also casted a spell immediately send out strange tentacles out at them. Seeing their imminent capture by the tentacles, Agatha stopped them with her spread wings spread, but as a result, they constricted her and she plummeted down. Ursula wanted to cry out to her, but the unstoppable gust already carried them away. Barbara was carried away alone, whereas Ursula and the man landed in a forest, separated from their companions. }} Ally: |hp=100|def=10|coin=95|esk=259}} |hp=124712|def=10|coin=190|esk=75}} |} : I’m not your enemy. : I just dislike you. : They could not rely on you forever. After all, they were fated to go berserk. 　　Ursula did not reply. Of course she understood what he said, therefore she did not hate him, but... : I’ve told you, I just dislike you. 　　As a former mercenary, Novalis taught Ursula a lot about the world, but she just could not comprehend. Ursula still had a simplistic worldview; thus, she could never understand why other people in the world were making things more complicated. In return, Ursula taught Novalis the way to understand the voice of the Dracospirits, but the Dragon Follower always offered excuses against learning it. This annoyed Ursula, but Novalis was always trying to explain his reasons to her. : The Ethereal Dragons are only telling us to kill. : That is just because we cannot interpret what its says. : Ursula, do you know why the dragons came to the world? : They came to release human beings from the cycle of wars—— : No, they are here just to wipe out everything in the world. 　　Ursula and Novalis were wandering about, but they always inadvertently encounter things related to the dragons- 【Before Battles】 Villager: Help! : Stay behind me! : Ursula! Watch out! 【End】 　　While they travelled, the two saw a Moonlight Golem attack a village. Ursula could not calm the golem down. She had no choice but to allow Novalis taking away all its power. After a tough battle, the two somehow defeated the out-of-control dark dragon. Villager: Thanks! If you haven’t been here - 　　The man was coming forth to express his gratitude, but his wife held his arm. Ursula smiled to him to show that she understood that. However, behind her, Novalis was grunting in discontent, so Ursula touched him with her elbow. : Don’t be like that - Peasant Woman: What are you grunting for? : Maybe you two are the culprits who brought us the monster? : So now you are blaming us, but not the Gods and the Demons, huh? 　　At that moment, Ursula saw a purplish-dark flame burning in Novalis’s eyes. The power that he obtained from the golem was influencing his emotions. Before Ursula could react, Novalis had already swung his long staff and struck the villager hard. Witnessing that, people screamed in horror; the old and the weak even fell down and moaned in pain. : Novalis! 　　Urusla immediately tried to stop Novalis with the power of resonance, but it was already too late. A few old people and children were killed. Ursula and Novalis escaped before the villagers recovered. The situation did not worsen as a result, but there were bad blood between the two since then. }} Ally: |hp=25080|def=10|coin=133|esk=17}} |hp=25080|def=10|coin=133|esk=17}} |hp=25080|def=10|coin=133|esk=17}} |hp=136970|def=10|coin=311|esk=117}} |} : Don’t worry about me. I’m alright. Faugn didn’t do anything to me. : But the woman with tentacles annoyed me! 　　In order to understand Faugn’s thoughts, Ursula left Novalis to search for its nest alone. Using the senses of the Dracospirits, after numerous hardships, Ursula found an incarnation of Faugn and tried to stop its believers from taking away the lives of the innocent. However, the believers utterly defeated Ursula with the help of the Ethereal Dragon. At that moment, she thought she was dying, but the incarnation of the dragon spared her life. This strengthened Ursula’s belief—— : Even though Faugn is terrifying, it did not come to destroy the world! 　　Ursula kept sinking down in the lake. The light of the Dracospirits illuminated her scales, but the glints of Ursula was still not as dazzling as those of the silvery dragon at the bottom of the lake. : Renowned dragon! Could you lend me a hand? 　　Ursula asked with a hum. The enormous dragon at the bottom opened its eyes, uttering in a deafening screech - 【Before Battles】 : You must die for disturbing Qinglong! 【End】 : Why are we not welcomed? 　　Ursula lied beside the lake and asked the Dracospirits worriedly. Ursula remembered what she had encountered with Novalis. People rejected them because of their strange appearance. But she had never thought that the ascetic-friendly Qinglong also showed enmity towards her. : I haven’t done anything - Oh! 　　Ursula immediately jumped out from the lake. She had forgotten the fact that she and her Dracospirits were absorbing elements from the surroundings all the time. That was why Qinglong reacted in that way. If somebody intruded her place, and gulped down her nourishment shamelessly... Thinking about it, Ursula could not help but knock on her head hard. : I’ve screwed up the whole thing again... 　　At that moment, the Dracospirits hooted to comfort her. Sitting next to the lake, Ursula thanked the Ethereal Dragon for being kind to her, but she still felt lonely. : How’s everyone now? 　　Was Agatha still the wizards’ captive? Did Barbara find Byakhee? And Novalis... : That jerk! 　　Despite that she had explained it numerous times, Novalis still could not understand. The reason why the incarnations of Elder Gods reconstructed the realm of men was to set everything free from the chaos between Gods and Demons. : Although we’ve screwed everything up... No, it’s not like that! 　　Ursula cheered herself up. Although people were stupid, they did understand the importance of peace, but they had just spent too much effort to recover from the chaos of wars. The tiredness depressed them. Ursula put her clothes on and began her journey to return to Novalis. : He should have seen the light when I’m not with him, right? }} zh:異龍寄語 ‧ 水 Category:Amelioration stages